Your Song
by Cheye13
Summary: After Kurt transfers to Dalton, he and Blaine grow closer. However, Blaine's haunted by a past love.  songfic, minimal Klaine


**A/N:** Set to Darren Criss's song The Muse (beautiful, beautiful song, go check it out). The tense changes get confusing; keep in mind they're intentional. Also, the lyrics are italicized.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Kurt, nor Blaine, nor Dalton, nor the lyrics.

_You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch._

Kurt flung himself at Blaine, clutching at the older boy. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt carefully, cradling him gently. It was one thing to give moral support and advice, but another to be a constant mentor, a friend, even. He was almost afraid Kurt would shatter at his touch. At least that's what he told himself he was afraid of.

_You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut_

_up my eyes, my hands, my head, my heart,_

_you'd tear this canvas skin apart, oh,_

_what a waste of human art that'd be._

Kurt was rambling as he exchanged his books at his locker. Blaine was leaning nonchalantly against the row of metal cabinets, attempting to appear as though he were listening. His eyes were traveling all over Kurt - his hands, his lips, his eyes, his hair - and his mind was in turmoil. He could find nothing wrong with Kurt. Not a single flaw.

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker, then linked his arm through Blaine's and together, they set off down the hall. Blaine began to brace himself, to steel himself for what he knew was sure to come - the heartbreak, the pain. He tried to tell himself that the second time would be more bearable… but he doubted it.

_You're a dungeon, but you're made of glass._

Blaine was trapped, locked in his relationship with Kurt - whatever that relationship was. But he wasn't upset about it, not in the least. Whatever he and Kurt shared, he liked it - any excuse to be closer to him.

_Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped,_

_'cause it looks so beautiful inside,_

_it makes us feel like we're alive_

_but Lord knows we'll never survive your walls._

Each moment Blaine spent with Kurt was blissful. He felt as though it had been ages since he'd shared a relationship, had someone to care about, had someone who cared about him. Kurt made him happy, brightened his day.

It was when Kurt wasn't there that Blaine remembered the inevitable.

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song,_

_and if you don't know that then_

_you might as well be dead._

Walking down the quiet hall after classes are over, Blaine can hear music coming from the choir room, and is puzzled, as he knows glee rehearsal was cancelled.

_Medusa's child preserved her former looks._

As soon as Kurt had transferred and gotten past the initial feelings of being the new kid, Blaine could tell he slipped right back into his normal personality. Blaine had not met the proud, snippy, glee club singer first, but he was more than glad to see the natural Kurt.

_She kept her out of all the story books_

_just to get back at all of the men_

_who had tried time and time again_

_to claim the right of her demise and end._

For all that Kurt had been though, he hadn't felt the same pain Blaine had experienced. The younger student always wore a smile and never let it drop, even when his recent past was mentioned. Blaine never wanted to see that smile leave that beautiful face, and found it hard to believe that it ever would. Still, he knew what they would both soon have to face. He knew how everything always ended.

_A million years go by and you're still around._

Blaine would not give up a second of his time with Kurt. The longer they were together, the more frantic he became, sure the end was nearing. Those moments alone, without Kurt's blinding smile and joy, the moments when he was alone with his thoughts, began to wear at him.

_You're knockin' us off of our feet,_

_you're knockin' us down,_

_but we still can't leave you alone;_

_the way you move, one would be prone_

_to want to be turned into stone by you_

But with Kurt, he was happier than he'd ever been. Kurt was full of little surprises, things hid up his sleeve - like their first kiss. That had been a bit of a shock to Blaine. Kurt kept life interesting, lively, and Blaine found himself wishing for forever… He never wanted to leave Kurt's side.

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song,_

_and if you don't know that then_

_you might as well be dead._

Approaching the door to the choir room - there is definitely music coming from inside - he slowly reaches out and pushes the door open.

_You make me feel so alive,_

_but as consequence,_

_I want to be dead._

As the days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, Blaine couldn't help but become more and more pessimistic. He began to pass cynical comments, to snap randomly, to be harsh to everyone when Kurt wasn't in view. His mood swings saddened him even more, and he began to withdraw, hoping to spare not only Kurt and himself now, but everyone else as well.

W_as it how you arrived? I can't tell._

He remembered the blue eyes, how they'd looked down into his, and how they seemed to smile along with the mouth as the deep, pleasant voice welcomed him to the school. He remembered the blonde hair that was just long enough to lazily graze the forehead, how the fit body had filled out the dapper school uniform… He remembered how hard he had fallen.

_Or was it in the way you left us here?_

He remembered biting back tears as he returned to school the next year. Not a visit, not a call, not a text, not a single form of contact over the summer, but somehow he'd managed to find a single, minuscule shard of hope and grasp onto it. But coming back to school in the fall and finding the halls devoid of his favorite upperclassman had left no alternative - he was gone. Gone, without even saying goodbye. By lunch that day, he couldn't fight it any longer and succumbed to tears in the bathroom.

_Didn't you know that all along?_

_You didn't need to hear your song,_

_and if you don't know that then_

_you might as well, you might as well, oh._

Walking into the room, the first thing Blaine sees is Kurt's eyes, now locked on his. Kurt is singing and dancing to a song - to their song - with the rest of the glee club backing him. Blaine just stands there, startled into silence and immobility, and awed by the performance.

_You didn't need to hear your song_

_'cause you just knew it all along,_

_and you didn't know that so you_

_you might as well, you might as well be dead._

When the song ends, Kurt, sparing no time for applause or comments, walks up to Blaine and presses a kiss to his lips, firm but gentle, understanding but unwavering. Kurt pulls back and hugs Blaine tightly, whispering into his ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

Still shocked, all Blaine can do is nod.


End file.
